The Last: Ep 1
by GaryTheGuru
Summary: This is the story of a Time Lord found in a small town in America. He is only known as "The Last". The Last what? Nobody knows, not even him. He just knows that there is someone out there known as "The Doctor" and that there are some Daleks out there looking for him. He must find him to help him. This is the pilot to a possible new series of a "Doctor Who" Spin-Off.


The Last Ep. 1

_The scene starts with someone lying in bed. A woman is sitting at the side of the bed. The man rises from the bed._

Lily: James, he's awake!

The Man: Where am I

_Opening w/ theme song(?)_

_Another man walks into the room._

James: Who or what the hell are you?

The Man: I'm not quite sure myself. Where am I?

James: You are currently in Yellow Springs, Ohio. Now, what the hell are you?

The Man: How did I get here?

James: I asked you a...

Lily: You were lying passed out in the street; so we took you here.

James: I thought we should have brought you to a hospital, but when we took some readings; what came up was... Well lets just say, abnormal.

The Man: Abnormal, how?

James: For one, you have two hearts!

The Man: And you know that, how?

Lily: My husband James and I run a private practice.

The Man: I never caught your name.

Lily: Lily, Lily Black; and that's my husband James Black.

The Man: Nice to meet you. Now, why am I in pajamas?

Lily: Your clothes were messed up when we beought you here, so we gave you these. If you want some of Jame's old clothes, you can. (To James) Can't he, James?

James: Sure, why not.

_The man gets out of bed and walks into a room. He walks out with an old pair of converse, black socks, black jeans, a tie dye shirt, a black jacket, green belt, suspenders and a hat._

The man: What do you think?

Lily: Strange...

The man: that's good.

Lily: So, what is your name?

The Man: I told you, I don't know.

_James walks into the room._

James: Oh, you had some stuff with you.

_James pulls out a sonic screwdriver and a small box with a small button._

James: What are these things.

_The man takes the stuff._

The Man: I don't know.

James:What do you know.

The Man: I don't know, but if I do; I will tell you.

Lily: So, what now?

_There is a scream outside._

Lily: What was that?

James: I don't know; turn on the news.

_Lily turns on the tv and switches to the news. A News Anchor is on screen._

News Anchor: I don't know what to say. There is a... creature going around Yellow Springs. He is apparently looking for someone called "The Doctor". I now bring you to our correspondent, Jeremy Smith.

_Switches to a man in the street._

Jeremy: There is panic as this creature is going through the streets looking for this person.

_The Creature (A Dalek) comes up to Jeremy._

Dalek: WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?

Jeremy: I don't know!

Dalek: THAN YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!

Jeremy: No!

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!

_The Dalek shoots a beam of light at Jeremy and he falls down dead. The dalek then shoots the cameraman and the camera falls down and things go back to the news anchor who is in shock._

News Anchor: _(somberly)_ This is a sad day. If only someone could save us. _(recollects himself) _And now for Jim Smith with sports.

_We go back to James, Lily, and The Man. The Man runs to the door._

Lily: Stop! What are you going to do?

The Man: Stop it.

Lily: How?

The Man: I don't know.

_The Man runs out of the house. He runs through the town until he sees the Dalek._

The Man: Stop!

_The Dalek turns around._

Dalek:WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?

The Man: I don't know.

Dalek: WHO ARE YOU?

The Man: I don't know. What are you?

Dalek: I AM A DALEK! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

The Man: Why don't you?

Dalek: YOU KNOW WHERE THE DOCTOR IS!

The Man: No I don't!

Dalek: BUT YOU ARE A TIME LORD!

_The Man looks shocked._

The Man: I remember.

Dalek: WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?

The Man: I... Don't... Know.

Dalek: CAN YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE?

The Man: Yes

Dalek: YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!

The Man: No, You will.

_He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and uses it on the Dalek. The Dalek screams in pain. The man stops attacking._

Dalek: YOU ARE WEAK!

The Man: No, I am stronger than you will ever be.

Dalek: YOU ARE DIFFERENT; YOU FEEL! THEREFORE YOU ARE WEAK!

The Man: But you show feeling!

Dalek: NO I DO NOT!

The Man: Yes you do. Pain is a feeling.

Dalek: I FEEL PAIN! I AM WEAK! I MUST BE EXTERMINATED!

_The Dalek starts to self destruct._

Dalek: EXTERMINATE!

_The dalek explodes as The Man runs away._

_The Man goes back to the house._

Lily: What was that?

The Man: A Dalek

James: Where the hell did it come from?

The Man: I don't know.

James: What do you know?

The Man: I like this pin.

_The Man looks at a table and picks up a pin that looks like a red question mark and pins it to his jacket.\_

Lily: So, what do we call you?

The Man: The Last

James: The Last What?

The Last: Just, The Last.


End file.
